Twist 2: Little Surprises
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Marianne 1234 here is your continuation request (I am trying desperately hard to catch up on these.)


**Another request from marianne1324. I like her requests. They are different but doable. :)**

They had been having these little trysts since that night several months ago. Aiden had loved every second of it and he figured Hiccup had as well as she had kept coming back for more every time he had offered to be with her. Tonight was no exception.

Aiden had suggested that they meet after supper so they could spend some 'quality time' together and Hiccup knew exactly what that meant. She flushed but nodded earning laughs from their friends. Aiden shot them glares not that it did great good but it silenced the laughs to quiet snickers. Everyone knew how protective of Hiccup Aiden was and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his axe.

But that had been hours ago. Now he was on his way over to her house, as the chief was off on a diplomatic mission with the neighboring islands. He had a bowl of strawberries and brought some fresh cream to go with it. Since that first night Hiccup had loved strawberries and Aiden had since discovered that, mixed with cream, it was divine.

He knocked quietly on the door before slipping inside. The main room of the house was littered with candles and Hiccup sat on one of the benches looking like a blushing virgin which, at this point, she was far from. It never ceased to amaze Aiden how shy she was even with after taming a dragon and defeating the Red Death.

Aiden noticed her prosthesis was already off and she was fiddling with the edge of her tunic. "I-I hope this is alright?" she said cautiously.

"Of course it is," he said moving towards her gently. She was so skittish, so unsure of herself, that he had to constantly remind her how perfect she was. She bit her lip and looked away blushing.

Aiden stepped forward and traced her cheek with one strong calloused finger. "You're beautiful, Hiccup," he whispered.

Hiccup blushed and leaned her head into his hand and placed her hand over his. Aiden leaned down and kissed his girlfriend softly. She reciprocated and Aiden pulled her up against him supporting her where she only had one leg.

Hiccup took the initiative and wrapped her stump and good leg around Aiden's hips, the two of them already aching for one another. Aiden moaned at the sudden feel of her against him and the sensual way she was pressing herself against his body. He knew that three months ago she would never have been so familiar with him. By the gods he was grateful for the change.

Aiden moved and pinned her against the Home Tree of the lodge. Hiccup gasped at the wood pinning her against her paramour. His length pressed hard and promising against her thigh and the rough wool of his leggings added friction just where she needed it.

"Unnghnn," Hiccup whimpered, her head dropping back, chestnut locks twisted around his fingers.

Aiden shifted his hips so he bucked up into her, both of them groaning at the friction and pressure. "Hiccup," Aiden whispered against her ear, "I had brought strawberries," he managed to croak out.

"Later," she whimpered against his lips. "I want you."

By Odin, how Aiden loved those words on Hiccup's kiss swollen lips. He hoisted her again and relished another gasp of his name from her lips. "Aiden…"

He slid a hand between them to find her folds already dripping in need for him. He groaned as the feel of her juices on his fingers sent searing heat straight to his cock. Hiccup gasped, her head hitting the log behind her.

"Dear Thor!" she gasped.

"Hiccup," he moaned.

"Aiden, please," she whimpered. "More."

Aiden pressed his fingers into her and started to pump them in her sex, curling them to hit that spot inside her just right. Hiccup's eyes rolled back in her head and her hips rutted against his hand. She bit her lip as he continued to pleasure her with his hand. Aiden leaned forward and kissed along her jaw and to her lips. He pulled free and moved back to her ear.

"You are so perfect," he groaned, thrusting hard into her.

"Aiden," she chanted his name like a lifeline as her sharp little nails dug into his back. From the flutters of her inner walls he knew she was drawing near. That was fine. The way her walls were clenching around him he knew he wouldn't be long either.

Hiccup dropped her arched back, her face buried in his neck, her mouth opened in a gasping moaning loss of ecstasy. She was lost to him. Her long chestnut hair sticking sweatily to her forehead. Aiden nipped her neck with his teeth as he slammed into her.

"So close, so very close. You are so hard. You are filling me so… unnngh," she grunted as he hit a spot just right. "Ahhh! Yes!" Her walls clamped around him in a vicelike grip as she came in a thundering rush. Her leg and stump clamped around his hips just as hard as her tight core was.

She arched her back, her chest smashing against his as she leaned back and gasped a light scream out. Aiden couldn't handle it and buried himself deep inside her releasing his seed deep inside her womb, calling out his lovers name as his fingers dug into her hips, strong from years dragon-back.

Hiccup sighed as Aiden eased them to the floor as they eased down off their high. Aiden leaned over her gasping form, their dark eyes meeting and sparkling as they stared at one another.

Suddenly her eyes got wide and a look of pure horror grew over her features. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" she gasped.

"What? What is it?" Aiden said, jumping back as she sat up like a shot.

"H-how long have we been doing this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Aiden, how long have we been seeing each other like this?" Hiccup demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked still unsure, "A couple of months, I guess."

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…. Dad is gonna _kill_ me!" she cried.

"What? Why? Hiccup, what's going on?" Aiden asked, suddenly very worried for his lover.

"Two months, Aiden. Two months and I haven't bled," she whimpered.

"You mean… oh gods," he muttered, face pale and eyes wide with realization.

"I think so," Hiccup nodded her face as pale as the fresh snow outside and the cream still in the bowl. Aiden gently pulled her into his chest.

"Oh gods, what am I gonna do? Dad is gonna kill you… then me… then me again!" Hiccup shook.

"Why would he kill you twice, I'm the one who put it inside his precious little girl," Aiden said, not able to help a chuckle.

"Trust me he would kill me twice," Hiccup said. "What am I gonna do…?" She repeated to herself.

"We are gonna have the baby," Aiden answered.

"Well I know that. It's a little late to change my mind at this point," she muttered sulkily.

"No, Hiccup, _we_ are going to have this baby. _We_ are gonna be a family," Aiden said. "And I am not going to leave you or her ever."

Hiccup looked up into Aiden's blue eyes as he pulled her closer into a hug. "Was that your version of a proposal?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It could use some work," she snorted.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Aiden."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup. Now eat your strawberries and cream."

 **Well I hope this will suffice. I feel like I botched it up at the end a little but I have been going through writers block a lot lately and am trying to wake up my muse, Jack Discord. His sisters are wide awake but he won't wake up and join them. Jerk.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
